A Female Maurader
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: Another fanfic written for a friend, once again bugged to write it! The pranks are all her ideas. Hehehehehe! :DDDD


Jocasta Amery ran along the corridor, knowing that behind her were the Gryffindors known as The Marauders. They were James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. As she turned the corner, she flattened herself against the wall drawing deep breathes and slowing her heartbeat as the boys swiftly joined her.

"Hehe, Filch will have a heart attack when he sees that!" wheezed James.

"Yeah, true my friend," Sirius said as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you think Filch will do when he sees it? Would he tell McGonagall?," whispered Peter. Jocasta rolled her eyes and then glanced down at her watch. It was just past their curfew, so they would have to be careful in getting back to their Common Room, despite Remus being with them and a Prefect.

"Come on guys, time for Peter's bedtime," she whispered, earning her a look of disgust from Peter and chuckles from the others. They stuck to the shadows, occasionally having to dive into classrooms and alcoves to avoid patrolling teachers and other Prefects. Luckily they made it to the Common Room without being seen, but faced the questioning of The Fat Lady.

"Just why are you lot out of bounds?"

"Late night practice for the match next week. We had a Prefect with us and permission from Madam Hooch," Jocasta swiftly rolled off. The portrait swung open, accepting the explanation.

"Does your mother know that you lie so well with that mouth?," Sirius asked.

"That would be my business, not yours. Night boys!" The four boys watched the witch go up and disappear on the stairs.

"Damn Padfoot, admit it! You fancy the pants of her, don't you?"

"Prongs old pal, I have no idea what you mean," Sirius replied artfully.

"Fine, fine. I won't press it. For now." The boys headed to their own beds and soon were fast asleep, well not everyone.

Remus was lying awake, a hand stroking his manhood over thoughts of him slamming the throbbing sex in his hand into the body of Sirius Black. Remus had realised in his second year just how he felt about, well his sexuality. The boys were always joking about his lack of girlfriend, but he brushed it to one side, telling them that although he 'fancied' girls, he preferred to concentrate on his studies. Luckily, his friends accepted his explanation and hadn't pushed any further. Also, he was glad that they never overheard him wanking or muttering into the dark. He heard a bed's mattress groan as the occupier moved. Through his bed's curtains he could see the silhouette of Sirius get out of bed and head to the toilet. Sirius had, in the past couple of years mainly, taken to sleeping in the buff, not a scrap of clothing on his body, so Remus could see his well toned body in the faint light that cast shadows and silhouettes. Remus knew Sirius had a well formed cock, the one he longed to suck, nibble and even feel inside him, deep in his arse. But Sirius was far too into the girls, even though there were times Remus swore Sirius knew his true feelings. Remus quickly finished before his pined for never to be love came back.

At breakfast Jocasta was sat with Lily Evans, talking about their summer holidays and what they were doing for the first Hogsmeade trip.

"Oh, just the usual I guess, mooch about in Zonko's, head to The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers then back up here. Boring really," Lily confided. Jocasta nodded as her mouth was full of toast with jam and butter piled on it. Lessons passed slowly, as usual when time got closer to a Hogsmeade trip and a Quidditch match.

The Quidditch match was first, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the first match of the year. As usual, the two Houses rivalry hit a high on the lead up to it. Both teams were the main targets of various hexes and mild curses that were lifted by the Heads of House, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey. On the match day, the weak autumn/winter sun shone brightly and the wind was at a minimum. The match was fast and dirty, with the Slytherin team resorting to cheap tricks as they were losing, badly. Jocasta had scored four times, each goal aided by Sirius. Majority of the stadium roared with cheers as James caught the Snitch, therefore winning the match outright. That night there was a wild party in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, your brother's face as James caught the snitch. Priceless!," laughed Jocasta.

"Yeah, the little shit! Hey, if James here hadn't caught it, then my dorky brother would have, with his wide frog-like mouth!," Sirius laughed, which sounded like short, sharp barks. James had made his way over to where Lily was sitting with her small circle of friends.

"Get lost Potter!"

"Hey Evens, how about a congratulations kiss?"

"Not even if you were the last man alive Potter, no go away!" James slumped his shoulders and shuffled to just about a few metres from the giggling group. His eyes kept darting to the group, always finding Lily. She just ignored him, immersing herself in the conversations with her friends.

"Come on mate, no point pining like this. There are plenty of skirts out there that would just love to be hanging off your arm," Sirius said to his forlorn pal as he eyed up a couple of fifth year girls that had just past them, whispering and giggling.

"I know Padfoot, but she calls to me like the Siren she is," James said in a hushed voice, with a misty look in his eyes.

Jocasta was, by this point, sat with Lily and was pointing out to her the fact James still had that crush on her.

"Pretty Boy Potter, the star of the Quidditch team and all round prat, crushing on normal, very average moi?"

"Lily, you are far from 'normal'. You are a very talented Muggleborn witch, who has the most incredible set of eyes I have ever seen. Mine are just plain strange, changing according to my moods. What I would give to have just ONE colour and a vibrant one like yours," Jocasta consoled her friend.

"Ok, ok, I guess, yeah, my eyes are my best feature, but why me?"

"Only you can find out sweetie. Gods only know how the male brain works! But I did overhear him call you a beautiful Siren, one that has constantly called to him," Jocasta said. She hadn't really overheard, but the look on Lily's face was worth making the comment.

"Jo, you get on with him right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Hogsmeade is coming up at the weekend…."

"Oh, fine. I'll go see what he's up to." Jocasta rose from her seat and skipped over to where the four boys were, hogging the good chairs by the fire, as usual.

"Hey. James, a word please."

"Why?," James asked, puzzled at the order.

"Do you want a shot at Lily or not? If you do, come with me now," Jocasta said with her hands on her hips. Remus chucked and Sirius shoved his best friend off the chair.

"Go on Romeo, go get your Juliet!" Jocasta exited the Common Room, preferring to not be overheard and she wanted to keep the answer to herself until she returned to Lily and the rest of her friends.

"So, what's this about Lily?"

"She was wondering what you were planning to do on the Hogsmeade visit day," Jocasta explained.

"Oh, right. Well….," James stammered.

"James, here lies the opening for you to ASK Lily out."

"Right. Erm…., well then…"

"Shall I just tell her that you will meet her in The Three Broomsticks, say around 12.30pm, at the table right at the back?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine," James sighed in relief of not having to come up with a plan.

"Good. I will tell Remus so that he can remind you on the day. Make sure you are there Potter, or else you will have to deal with my wrath," Jocasta threatened. James had already, just the once, seen her famous anger and had no wish to be at the receiving end again.

"Well, I guess I had better head back and tell Lily the good news," Jocasta said brightly, a complete turn around from her angry stare and growl in her voice before. She turned and once again skipped her way to the Common Room. James wandered back slowly, a wistful look on his face as he thought of the wonderful things like kisses he could, and would get from Lily's luscious lips.

"What did he say Jo?" Lily had practically jumped on Jocasta as soon as she stepped through the dorm room door.

"Meet him at The Three Broomsticks at 12.30pm at the very back table, obviously when it's the Hogsmeade visit day." The rest of the girls went all ultra sonic in their squeals of delight for Lily.

"Oh, I just know that it'll work out just fine," Lucy said, hugging one of her pillows to her chest.

"Of course it will. Have any of you seen how much our Lily here secretly crushes over the Quidditch star? Gods the look on her face when he is playing makes me physically sick," moaned Melinda as she playfully poked her friend. After lots more 'girl talk', they all eventually settled down and slept soundly.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit soon came round and Jocasta quickly left the rest of the girls to pamper Lily before letting her go for her 'date'. On her way down the dorm stairs, she was blocked by Peter Pettigrew.

"Get out of my way Pettigrew!"

"Sorry, what did you say?," he replied, taking a good hard look at her breasts, his tongue hanging out.

"Get out of my face rat boy!"

"What? How did you know?," stuttered Peter, a panicked look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, what ever, just get out of my way!," Jocasta said irritatedly as she pushed past him. She made her own way to Hogsmeade, wanting to shop for her mum's birthday present whilst it was fairly quiet.

"Well, well. Look who it is," drawled Sirius from his leaning position outside Honeyduke's.

"Sirius, if I threw a stick, would you run after it and promise to not come back?," Jocasta said, bending down and picking up a stick as to demonstrate that she was serious. Sirius' eyes narrowed and followed the stick. The dog side of him wanting nothing more than to play fetch with this witch. Jocasta had noticed how much he was concentrating on the waved stick.

"Sirius, see the stick. You know you want it, don't you boy. Yes! Ready, go fetch," she said, throwing it with all her might. She was surprised to see Sirius chase after it, so used the diversion to slip into Madam Malkin's before he returned to find her gone. He flung the stick to the ground in slight anger at how the witch he desired had gotten away from him, again! When would she give him a break? He trudged round the village and it slowly filled with more students. He soon found a very nervous James and an irritated Remus stood in front of the pub James was meeting Lily in.

"Best get that table now Prongs, before some lovey-dovey couple do," Sirius sneered.

"Oh yeah, right," a distracted James replied.

"Where's Wormtail?," Sirius asked James.

"Oh, he said something about doing his Charms homework in the library," he said with a shrug.

"Fuck me!"

'_Oh how I wish I could,'_ Remus thought longingly. Just then a group of fifth years came near.

"Oh; skirt! Are you coming Moony?"

"You go ahead. I'll stay with Prongs until Lily gets here."

"Fine," Sirius barked at his friend before waltzing over to the Ravenclaw fifth years, who all giggled as he approached. He was soon left alone with one called Claire, a brunette who had been stroking his leg ever since he had sat next to her.

"Want to get out of here?," he asked huskily. Claire could only nod. Grabbing her wandering hand, he pulled her out of the pub and to a secluded cave, just on the outskirts of the village.

"The view is pretty from here," she exclaimed.

"The view is nice from where I'm standing too," Sirius drawled, taking in her shape. He closed the gap between them and finally pulled her to him, lowering his head to meet her eager lips. Luckily, Claire had decided to wear a mini-skirt that day, so as Sirius lifted her, the skirt rose to her hips, giving him easy access.

"Oh fuck me Sirius!"

"I fully intend to," he replied, a roguish grin on his face as he entered her tight hole. He roughly and quickly pound her pussy until he came, panting hard as he finished his-self off, away from her body. His thoughts were filled with Jocasta, every moment of him fucking the witch, he imagined it to be Jocasta.

"Oh, ready for more so soon?," Claire purred upon seeing his newly erect cock, reaching out for it. She quickly got to her knees and proceeded to suck him dry. And yet all he could think of was Jocasta. How he wished it was her mouth wrapped round his engorged cock. He looked down at the witch at his feet. True she was a brunette like Jocasta, so it was easier to think it was her.

"Gods, yea witch, suck me hard," he growled as he grabbed her head and pushed his hips towards her, forcing her to take him more. Claire finished him off like an expert, drinking down his cum as he shot the hot, sticky substance to the back of her throat. As soon as he was finished he pulled back and left Claire behind in the cave while he strode down the hill to find Remus and Peter stood waiting for him at the stile at the end of the track.

"Feel fulfilled now Padfoot?," Remus asked, wishing it was him Sirius had rutted.

"James done yet?"

"No, he's cosied up with Lily in the pub," Remus explained as the three friends made their way back to the castle.

James soon followed, his arm loosely around Lily's shoulders. He kissed her before letting her go to her friends in the corner, who immediately started giggling and asked her to tell all.

"It go that well then, hey Prongs?," Sirius drawled, not really noticing the group of girls closing ranks and giggling too much.

"Huh, oh yeah," James stuttered as his gaze never left his new girlfriend.

'_Oh, __**finally**__ I have the girl of my dreams,'_ he thought.

"Well, I'm off to get that Potions essay finished," Remus said to fill the silence that had surrounded the four friends. The others knew that meant he wanted to be alone. After all, it was getting close to yet another full moon and they all knew what that meant.

A few days later Sirius and James cornered Jocasta and got her to say yes to being apart of a prank they had been dying to pull on the first year boys. They waited until the Common Room was empty before James disappeared and soon returned with a Petrified House Elf. Sirius handed Jocasta the famous cloak she knew the boys used to evade detentions with. She threw the cloak over her head and grabbed the poor Elf, covering it with the clock too. She crept up the boy's dorm stairs and into the first year dorm room, She tucked the elf into the nearest bed to the door and slipped back out, heading for the year 6 dorm. As soon as she was through the door, a scream was heard from below.

"Under the bed, quick," Sirius called, ushering her under his bed. A knock pounded on the door, causing the boys to start. James opened the door to find Professor McGonagall tapping her foot, waiting for some answers. James, Sirius and Peter swore they had no idea what was going on, so McGonagall turned al left. Just as the door shut, Jocasta stuck her head out from under the bed followed by a hand waving what looked like a magazine.

"Erm, Sirius? Playboy? Oh My Gods, it's Ursula Andress! Circe, you have Razzle too!! Eww, eww, I need to get out from under here! Gods know what else you've got stashed away under here!," she cried.

"No, you'll just have to stay under there for a bit, just until the hype has died down," Sirius said as he pushed her back under the bed. Jocasta sighed and just about managed to get herself comfy due to the amount of rubbish that resided under Sirius' bed.

Hours passed before Sirius poked Jocasta's arm, waking her.

"You can come out now." She crawled out, dusted herself off before putting her hands on her hips defensively, as if she was waiting for an answer from Sirius.

"What?"

"Are you going to explain those 'things' under your bed?"

"So, I bet you girls have all kinds of crap under yours," he said in defence.

"Oh yeah! I've got whips, chains, fluffy handcuffs. Lily has a dildo, (whispers and gestures), _this big_," Jocasta replied with a smile, her hands still a distance apart. All three boys stood aghast, mouths wide open.

"Really?," asked James, as he was the first to break from the shock.

"Gods, you boys are really delusional and perverted! By the way, where's Remus?"

"Hospital Wing, not to have any visitor as what he has is infectious," James rattled off.

"Huh, lame excuse," Jocasta said before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Lily was half asleep when Jocasta finally made it to her bed.

"What's kept you so long?"

"Argh, those boys had included me in one of their pranks. I had to hide under Sirius' bed. Eww, the stuff he has under there is, is just beyond me. He has Playboy and Razzle mags under there!"

"Ewww!! Oh, poor you!"

"Yeah, well then he had the nerve to ask what we had under our beds, so I told him we kept sex toys locked away."

"No! What did they say?," Lily asked, eager to hear the outcome.

"They stood there like fish out of water, their mouths flapping open and closed like they couldn't get enough air, then James opened his mouth and asked if it was true."

"No!?"

"Yes!"

"Pervs."

"I know," Jocasta said as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep, thankfully her dreams not invaded with Sirius and his dirty magazines!

The next day, whilst passing the three boys, Jocasta and Lily, arms linked, shot a sneer at them and Lily whispered to them as they passed. The boys were sniggering over the night's events when they heard the sneered whisper.

"You sicken me!," Lily hissed, aiming it more at Sirius than the other two.

Later that day, Jocasta stormed over to where the boys were sitting, holding a text book in her hand.

"Ok, who did this?," she asked as she flipped the book open at a page that had been defaced with lewd drawings of dildos and handcuffs. She stood there tapping her foot, waiting for an answer. One after the other the boys said it wasn't them.

"Oh, you lot are like dominoes. Only with horrible, nasty lies that make the Baby Jesus cry," she said, a sad face being pulled, adding a few sniffs to the act. Peter squirmed between James and Sirius.

"Ok, ok. They made me do it, James and Sirius made me do it!," he cried.

"You big fat rat!," Sirius hissed in warning to the squat boy. Jocasta made an angry, disapproving sound,( much like Marge Simpson does when she's upset), before turning heel and his them from sight by surrounding herself with her friends.

Remus soon returned to the group from his stint in the Hospital Wing. Luckily Jocasta knew just the thing to cheer him up. The Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match was that weekend. The stands were mainly filled with supporters for the yellow and black team, so Jocasta could easily do what she wanted. Not many people knew about her ability to change into a Golden Snidget, the tiny bird that inspired the Golden Snitch used in the Quidditch matches. In her Animagus form, she was able to find Regulus Black and buzz around and around his head. She had managed to convince James to catch the real Snitch as it came close by. He now had it in his pocket and was laughing hard at how she managed to evade capture. Regulus could not catch, what he though was the Snitch. After a time, Jocasta tired and could just about hold her Animagus form. She hid behind James' head and whispered to him to release the real game Snitch. Laughs were had aplenty and Regulus Black called for an enquiry into the balls used for the game. It was refused.

Weeks later, after a training session, Jocasta managed to pinch the Golden Snitch and kept it in her pocket until she needed it, which happened to be a short time later.

"Where's Lily?," James asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jocasta rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She's in the library working on her Herbology essay, not to be disturbed," she added in a dangerous tone. But still James bounced on his feet waiting for the answer he wanted. Jocasta sighed again and dug into her pocket.

"Hey James, look a Snitch! You want it, oh yes you do! See the Snitchy, see the Snitchy, you know you want the Snitchy, yes you do. Oh , go get it," she said as she fake threw it, "oh look I still have it, oh you want it? Yes you do!" She went on like this for some time, feinting more throws before finally throwing it out of a convenient open window. James tore out of the Common Room to go find it.

"Thank Merlin! Lily! You can come down now, he's gone, for now," Jocasta yelled up the girl's dorm stairs. Lily emerged from the shadows of the stairs, a look of relief on her face.

"Cheers Jo, that was pretty cool," Lily said.

"No problem."

Some days later in the common Room, Sirius came storming down the stairs and out of the tower. Remus soon followed, but stayed indoors.

"Remus, what the fuck was that all about?," Jocasta asked, seeing the look of worry on Remus' face.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Are you fucking _Sirius (meant to be serious…sorry, it's a Mugglespace Chat thing!),"_ Jocasta joked.

"What? Where did you hear that? It's not true!"

'_Although I wish it was,'_ he thought as Jocasta laughed and shook her head, not giving the answer another thought.

Time passed fairly quickly and very soon Valentine's was upon the castle. The boys had pulled pranks during the Christmas Holidays, but not many people were there to see them. Remus and Peter were no where to be seen as Sirius and James explained to Jocasta their plans for their newest prank. It involved jinxing Professor McGonagall's office door to sprinkle sparkly hearts over who ever entered or left. The boys knew that out of the three of them, Jocasta was the better at casting Charms and complicated jinxes such as this. Sirius went ahead to check the way was clear and signalled to the others to join him. Jocasta quickly cast the needed jinx, finishing it just as an alarm sounded.

"Leg it!," yelled Sirius to Jocasta and James. Just as Sirius and Jocasta had hidden in an alcove, McGonagall threw open her door, getting covered in sparkly hearts before grabbing James by the scruff of the neck, well his collar and dragged him into her office.

"Come on, we can't help him now," whispered Sirius as he pulled Jocasta away. They hurried through the labyrinth of corridors only to dive into a convenient empty room as they heard the tale-tale gait of Filch. The room they thought was empty just happened to be the Room of Requirement and they unknowingly had passed it three times whilst thinking of a place to hide. As soon as they were sure Filch had passed and had not seen them, they started to laugh at the situation.

"Oh poor James. He'll get lines for sure," Jocasta said once the giggles died down. Sirius was still laughing hard.

"Hey, I've just thought, where are Remus and Peter?"

"Peter is in detention and well…, Remus….., erm…., is ill," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"He's ill!! Again? Hang on a second. What day is it?," Jocasta asked. Sirius looked sheepish.

"Ermmm….., why?"

"Well, he was 'ill' last month and the month before. Come to think of it, he's been ill on the lead up to, during and just after a full moon. It's a full moon tomorrow night!"

"So?," Sirius said defensively, trying not to give anything away in his body language.

"Well, don't you see, Remus is a Werewolf!," Jocasta said out loud as she stared at him. There was a definite silence.

"Fine, ok, yeah Remus is a Werewolf," he eventually said, his head hanging, his black hair swinging forward to hide his eyes.

"And just when were you going to tell me?"

"Well, you see….," Sirius tried to explain but was interrupted.

"You were never going to tell me were you? Why all the secrecy?," she asked in a small voice, hurt just breaking through.

'_Damn, what can I tell her? Nothing? Everything?,'_ he thought.

"Erm, well….." He decided to go with the nothing route.

"Gods Sirius, I thought we were friends and friends don't hide these kinds of secrets from each other. Why did you…?" Sirius grabbed Jocasta roughly and kissed her.

'_Finally, she's shut up! Hey Padfoot old pal, you've eventually got the girl you wanted, enjoy it!'_ The kiss softened and deepened as the pair accepted each other, which lead onto more. The Room provided a very sumptuous double bed, which Sirius steered Jocasta to. He used his wand to Charm off her clothes and his own, and then proceeded to kiss every inch of her flesh. She moaned and squirmed at his touch, a fever building in her loins.

"Jo, I've wanted you ever since you joined the Quidditch team. We can go slowly if you want."

"No, I….. Oh Merlin's Pants Sirius just shag me senseless!," she said, pulling him down onto her. He swiftly entered her waiting, hot and wet centre, feeling her muscles contract around his sex. He started off gently but was soon banging into her harder and faster as her hands grabbed his arse and pulled him closer, deeper into her. He was urged on by Jocasta scrapping her fingernails down his back. He growled deep in his chest and thrust into his new love hard, her bucking up to him and screaming loudly as she came, her juices flowing around Sirius' aching cock. Just as Jocasta's climax subsided, Sirius felt his-self tighten so he pulled out and moved to finish his-self away from her. Like Claire, Jocasta quickly had her lips wrapped around his near spent cock, licking and sucking her own juices off of him and aiding with his release too. This time when he looked down, it was the girl he always dreamed doing just what she was doing to him.

"Oh fuck yes Jo, mmmmmm, harder sweet, suck me harder," he mumbled, throwing his head back and enjoying the sensation. Jocasta held onto him by pressing her hands onto his arse, pressing his cock deeper down her throat where she hummed and sucked until he jerked, spilling his hot, salty cum right down her throat. Once she had cleaned him off, he lifted her lips to his and kissed her. He could taste his own cum on her tongue.

"Sirius, I'm so horny. Do something," moaned Jocasta, a hand at her slit, slowly fingering the opening and clit. The smell of her drifted up to him and he knew right then that he, Sirius Black had to taste her core. He pulled her so she had her legs hanging over the end of the bed, where he knelt down and lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. His head moved forward, his tongue out before his nose ready to take that first taste of her most precious of places. She squirmed delightfully, squealing and keening at the top of her voice until her completion. Sirius paid as much attention and time cleaning her up after her climax as she had after his. He stood up and looked down upon the beautiful body of Jocasta, his Jocasta. His eyes drifted up from her mound to her flat, toned stomach, the neat tuck of her waist that led up to her small but perfectly formed breasts and then finally up her swan like neck to her oval face, it not marked in any way. Her face was almost framed by her brunette hair, it fanned out behind her. Sirius chuckled at his good fortune.

"Come on you madam, time for us to get dressed," he said, pulling her up into a sitting position. Jocasta happily allowed him to dress her and the smile on her face told him all he wanted to know.

"No regrets?"

"No, none at all. Just one thing though."

"What is it sweet?"

"The names you call each other, what are they? Prongs, Padfoot…? What do they mean?"

"Ahh, our nicknames are to do with what Remus is. Remus is Moony, due to him being a Werewolf."

"And the rest of you? Why the ones you get called by?"

"Well, as Remus' friends, when we find out what he was, we decided to help him, by becoming Animagi. James is a Stag, Peter a Rat and, well…."

"You're a Dog?"

"Yes, a big, black one. Ever seen a depiction of the Grim?"

"Yeah, I think so. In Divination," Jocasta said.

"Well, I'm kind of like that. You see the bigger the animals we could become, the easier it is to help control Remus. Are you ok with all this sweet?"

"It's a lot to take in, especially after only just finding out one of my friends could kill or turn me with one bite! But, I'm ok with it. In fact, I think it's rather nice that you went to all that trouble for him," she finished before kissing him deeply. They left the Room of Requirement and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, hand in hand.

When Remus rejoined his friends, his heart was broken when he saw the one he wanted in a very heated moment with one of his female friends. He swallowed his pride and congratulated the pair. He knew that was it for his dreams to ever come true, considering just how Sirius was looking into Jocasta's eyes. From the moment of the pair of them, Sirius and Jocasta were inseparable. Throughout the course of the rest of the year, they snuck off to find quiet places to fuck like rabbits, as teenagers do, but even when they left Hogwarts, they were still very much together and still as passionate for each other.

A few years after leaving school, Jocasta gave birth to a baby girl, Sirius a very proud father, but still he, despite this he still wanted to help in the war effort against Voldemort, but Jocasta wasn't having any of it!

"I'm already in the Order. If I can stop Him from hurting any more families, I'll do whatever it takes," Sirius argued.

"At the expense of our family? No, you have a daughter. Do you want your child to grow up with no father or even having to visit you where ever you are?," Jocasta shot back, her eyes a very dark blue, almost black with anger. When ever this argument started, Jocasta always came back with this statement. It was Jocasta's angry persuasion was what saved not only their relationship but Sirius' life. Because of his loving wife, for they did marry and his beautiful baby girl, he not only evaded killing Peter Pettigrew, although it was a close run thing, stopped by a selfless unknown wizard, Sirius didn't even go to Azkaban for the 'death' of his one time friend. Unfortunately, the Potters were killed, but Harry came to live with his Godfather, Sirius rather than go to the Dursley's.

Over the years, Sirius and Jocasta had another child, a boy and all was good and happy in the Black household. Grimmauld place became a hive of laughter, although the kids never did know their Uncle Regulus, as he did still become a Death Eater who changed his mind only to end up dead. Harry grew up quite happily in the Black household, feeling the love and compassion he wouldn't have got from the Dursley's.

The only person who had a hard time settling was Remus Lupin. He still pinned after Sirius, even told him how had felt about him in school. Sirius, being the good friend he was, just told Remus it was fine and that he would always have a place in the family. Remus did eventually, after the war, settle down with a fellow Werewolf called Joe Daniels. He too had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was a child, foolishly playing in the woodland close to his family's home. All in all, almost everyone had a happy ending.


End file.
